Character Bodies
These are the bodies for the characters in Object Trek. Back to the Main Assets page. Episode 1 - How It Began? Baskety_body.png|Baskety Bathing_Suit_body.png|Bathing Suit Beach_Ball_body.png|Beach Ball Broccoli_body.png|Broccoli Flasky_body.png|Flasky Flight_Helmet_body.png|Flight Helmet Gameboard_body.png|Gameboard Horn_body.png|Horn Music_Note_body.png|Music Note Pie_body.png|Pie Pipey_body.png|Pipey Rake_body.png|Rake Rolling_Pin_body.png|Rolling Pin Rope_body_(TBFDIWP).png|Rope Scrolly_body.png|Scrolly Snowflake_body.png|Snowflake Soccer_Ball_body.png|Soccer Ball Stethoscope_body.png|Stethoscope Swim_Trunks_body.png|Swim Trunks Water_Balloon_body.png|Water Balloon Dictionary 2017DictionaryFacingLeft.png|Dictionary Left Dictionary_body.png|Dictionary Right Old OpenBook.png|Dictionary Open Below Megaphone Megaphone_body.png|Megaphone Megaphone Palette 2017.png|Megaphone Palette Microphone Head 2017.png|Megaphone Head Episode 2 - A-MAZE -ing Plan Baskety Body (episode 2).png|Baskety Bathing Suit Body (episode 2).png|Bathing Suit Beach Ball Body (episode 2).png|Beach Ball Broccoli Body (episode 2).png|Broccoli Flasky Body (episode 2).png|Flasky Flight Helmet Body (episode 2).png|Flight Helmet Gameboard Body (episode 2).png|Gameboard Horn body.png|Horn Music Note body.png|Music Note Pie Body (episode 2).png|Pie Pipey body.png|Pipey Rake Body (episode 2).png|Rake Rolling Pin Body (episode 2).png|Rolling Pin Rope Body (episode 2).png|Rope Scrolly Body (episode 2).png|Scrolly Snowflake Body (episode 2).png|Snowflake Soccer Ball Body (episode 2).png|Soccer Ball Stethoscope Body (episode 2).png|Stethoscope Swim Trunks Body (episode 2).png|Swim Trunks Water Balloon Body (episode 2).png|Water Balloon Dictionary 2018DictionaryFacingLeft.png|Dictionary Left Dictionary Body (episode 2).png|Dictionary Right Megaphone Megaphone Body (episode 2).png|Megaphone Microphone Palette 2018.png|Megaphone Palette Microphone Head 2018.png|Megaphone Head GFTG - Go For The Gold! Baskety Body (episode 3).png|Baskety Bathing Suit Body (episode 3).png|Bathing Suit Beach Ball Body (episode 3).png|Beach Ball Broccoli Body (episode 3).png|Broccoli Flasky Body (episode 3).png|Flasky Flight Helmet Body (episode 3).png|Flight Helmet Gameboard Body (episode 3).png|Gameboard Horn Body (episode 3).png|Horn Music Note Body (episode 3).png|Music Note Pie Body (episode 3).png|Pie Pipey Body (episode 3).png|Pipey Rake Body (episode 3).png|Rake Rolling Pin Body (episode 3).png|Rolling Pin Rope Body (episode 3).png|Rope Snowflake Body (episode 3).png|Snowflake Soccer Ball Body (episode 3).png|Soccer Ball Stethoscope Body (episode 3).png|Stethoscope Water Balloon Body (episode 3).png|Water Balloon Dictionary GFTGDictionaryFacingLeft.png|Dictionary Left Dictionary Body (episode 3).png|Dictionary Right New OpenBook.png|Dictionary Open Megaphone Megaphone Body (episode 3).png|Megaphone Megaphone Palette Late 2018.png|Megaphone Palette Microphone Head Late 2018.png|Megaphone Head Scrolly Scrolly Body (episode 3).png|Scrolly Closed OpenScrollyfromGFTG.png|Scrolly Open Swim Trunks Swim Trunks Body (episode 3).png|Swim Trunks Swim Trunks Eliminated Body.png|Grayscaled Swim Trunks (Can be found at the intro of GFTG 3b&c) ZOMG/Episode 3 - Zero's Object Mega Game/Construction Chaos Object Trek Contestants & Staff Baskety Body ZOMG.png|Baskety Bathing Suit Body ZOMG.png|Bathing Suit Broccoli Body ZOMG.png|Broccoli Flasky Body ZOMG.png|Flasky Flight Helmet Body ZOMG.png|Flight Helmet Gameboard Body ZOMG.png|Gameboard Horn Body ZOMG.png|Horn Music Note Body ZOMG.png|Music Note Pie Body ZOMG.png|Pie Pipey Body ZOMG.png|Pipey Rake Body ZOMG.png|Rake Rope Body ZOMG.png|Rope Scrolly Body ZOMG.png|Scrolly Snowflake Body ZOMG.png|Snowflake Soccer Ball Body ZOMG.png|Soccer Ball Stethoscope Body ZOMG.png|Stethoscope Swim Trunks Body ZOMG.png|Swim Trunks Water Balloon Body ZOMG.png|Water Balloon Beach Ball Beach Ball Body ZOMG.png|Beach Ball Front 3body beachball side.png|Beach Ball Side Dictionary Dictionary Left.png|Dictionary Left Dictionary Right.png|Dictionary Right Megaphone Megaphone Side.png|Megaphone Megaphone 3-4.png|Megaphone 3/4 Megaphone Front.png|Megaphone Front Megaphone Palette 2019.png|Megaphone Palette Megaphone Head 2019.png|Megaphone Head Megaphone Head 2019 2.png|Megaphone Head (3/4) Megaphone Head 2019 3.png|Megaphone Head (Front) Rolling Pin Rolling Pin 3-4.png|Rolling Pin 3/4 Rolling Pin Front.png|Rolling Pin Front Rolling Pin Side.png|Rolling Pin Side Object Trek Recommended Characters Bowling Pin.png|Bowling Pin Burrito.png|Burrito Cereal Bowl.png|Cereal Bowl Crown.png|Crown Diamond.png|Diamond Eraser Cap.png|Eraser Cap Juicebox.png|Juicebox Sun.png|Sun Tesseract.png|Tesseract Katana Katana Body.png|Katana Kantana 2018 Body.png|Old Katana Kitty Kitty Quick.png|Kitty Kitty Body.png|Kitty Body Kitty Head.png|Kitty Head Kitty Tail.png|Kitty Tail Old Kitty Quick.png|Old Kitty Old Kitty Body.png|Old Kitty Body Old Kitty Head.png|Old Kitty Head Kitty's Old Tail Forming a S.png|Old Kitty Tail Fan-Made Kitty Quick.png|Unused Kitty Fan-Made Kitty Body.png|Unused Kitty Body Fan-Made Kitty Head.png|Unused Kitty Head Paint Bucket Paint Bucket Black.png|Black Paint Bucket Blue.png|Blue Paint Bucket Brown.png|Brown Paint Bucket Gray.png|Gray Paint Bucket Green.png|Green Paint Bucket Orange.png|Orange Paint Bucket Pink.png|Pink Paint Bucket Purple.png|Purple Paint Bucket Red.png|Red Paint Bucket White.png|White Paint Bucket Yellow.png|Yellow Paint Body.png|Old Paint Bucket Battle For The Copper/Battle For The Sliver Contestants Balloon.png|Balloon Bally.png|Bally Bow.png|Bow Cake Slice.png|Cake Slice Checker Piece.png|Checker Piece Chess Piece.png|Chess Piece Cloud.png|Cloud Coat Rack.png|Coat Rack Cookie.png|Cookie Donut.png|Donut Drumstick.png|Drumstick Earthy.png|Earthy Evil Eye.png|Evil Eye Evil Needle.png|Evil Needle Jupiter.png|Jupiter Moon.png|Moon Nicey.png|Nicey Quarter.png|Quarter Rainbow Cube0001.png|Rainbow Cube Ringy.png|Ringy Rose.png|Rose Roundy.png|Roundy Saturn.png|Saturn Coke.png|Soda Stoney.png|Stoney Thought Cloud.png|Thought Cloud Trombone.png|Trombone Zombie Arrow.png|Zombie Arrow Core Icon Core Icon.png|Core Icon Core Icon Hat.png|Hat Headphones Headphones 3-4.png|Headphones 3/4 Headphones Front.png|Headphones Front Headphones Side.png|Headphones Side Laptop Laptop Front.png|Laptop Front Laptop Side.png|Laptop Side Scary Death Box Scary Death Box0001.png|Scary Death Box Left Scary Death Box0002.png|Scary Death Box Right MOAB - Mini Object Arena Battle Untitled58_20190303083147.png|Blue Apple Boxy Assets.png|Boxy 2019_11_02_034309.png|Bread Camera.png|Camera 2019-11-05 17.43.52.png|Colorful Music Note Untitled58_20190303084808.png|Elbow 2019_11_05_055436.png|Jammy 2019_11_05_055939.png|Starry Starry.png|Starry(Remade) Opened Box.png|Boxy(Remade) Rocket Ship.png|Rocket Ship Rectangle.png|Retangle Peanut Butter.png|Peanut Butter Camera New.png|Camera(Remade) Fishbowl.png|Fishbowl Rubik's Cube sorry too lazy I'm draw the cube 2019_10_17_030651.png|Rubik's Cube Red, Yellow & Green Recommended Characters For Object Trek episode 3 3857A13E-6A12-4729-86A0-24A89B5A2785.png|Birdhouse 97B75AB0-8AEC-47CD-8B1E-7DA8E8A59CB7.png|Candy Corn 1D92CD8C-8CBC-45E3-8483-10925FC3B7D4.png|Cup 0B28442C-DE5F-4995-A9AB-4EC321828E39.png|Fire Bird A9323630-AD50-4664-BB2F-3486A9CD9432.jpeg|Frame Gameboy.png|Gameboy 9B3C451A-7FC6-42DB-90EA-2A33E987840F.png|Globe E4C459E5-B560-420E-AF05-BD7D894B8EFD.png|Grapefruit Human.png|Human E68A40E4-C675-4717-9B4C-9CC00B321053.jpeg|I Cant/I Can't 724C9A5D-08B0-4945-B7C0-EFC5762AA6BA.png|iMac E0C7CBB0-BE3B-4D5B-BC06-D5D14157C362.png|Lamp CAFAF9FA-3D0F-45C7-876A-173DD82AA4F4.png|Lego Brick Object Trek Logo.png|Logo Loopy Body.png|Loopy D77AB7CE-E621-4D65-848E-054304FBEE7E.png|MePhone 11 Pro/Samsung Galaxy Note 10 1EFE971C-9150-4079-9420-B681ADEF9CAE.png|Minecraft Dirt 5C01BE7F-3F38-4647-BC8A-05E5935DB885.png|Numberblocks 4 Onion.png|Onion 349C740F-19E4-4561-B7DA-A5F1D44FB74B.png|PC 61E8128B-CEAE-4271-8D9E-3924B9A2B64C.png|Phone Pin Icon.png|Pin The Pooping Mangoes .png|Poop Icon C354D23B-CC4D-4E34-BB34-00849BBE834E.png|Raft 9900032D-5D27-46D2-AE8F-40D9881824C8.png|R.I.P./Grave Untitled60_20190304123333.png|Shovel Megaphone Palette 2019.png|Stick 2019 10 17 032709.png|TBA 2019_11_12_025741.png|Tether Ball B363A64C-9A7D-41C2-8158-7D8D14B29F88.png|Thunderbird/Twitter Messager 2019 10 21 022530.png|Tiny Loser Chamber 2019_11_19_010449.png|Whiteboard From Battle For Food TNT.png|TNT Macoroni And Cheese Asset.png|Macoroni And Chesse Apple Fruit 0E5599B3-79C4-48E1-95B3-F1670DC93B8A.png|Apple (White) 9B598A69-EBC8-412E-BE67-A373573EA1D5.png|Apple (Black) Apple Juice Apple juice without white.png|Apple Juice Colorful apple Juice.png|Colorful Arm Straight_Arm.png|Arm (BFDI) A2A81981-72CE-484C-96A3-DA970FD50629.png|Arm Bent (BFDI) 85D24318-9AD7-49A6-9F50-0963A88F5C8C.png|Arm Bent Hand Out (BFDI) Sketch-1571692284046.png|Arm (BFB) Sketch-1571692294259.png|Arm Bent (BFB) Sketch-1571692331990.png|Arm Bent Hand Out (BFB) Big Box Big Box-0.png|Big Box Big Box Side.png|Big Box Side Old Big Box.png|Old Big Box Cold Sauce Cold sauce assets by unikitty loves mint dcm92gp-fullview.png|Old Cold Sauce New Cold Sause .png|New Cold Sauce 2019_11_14_042642.png|Newer Cold Sauce Evil Versions 666 DEVIL BROCCOLI.png|Evil Brocoli 82A30D5D-46C5-4AD4-95E3-94FEE975F1E6.png|Evil Candy Corn FD91D8D6-3505-4759-9037-6D44FB1F60D0.png|Evil Firefox 2019-10-17 15.04.01.png|Evil Quarter Firefox A054AC53-0D70-4E13-B4C9-E6C93313326B.png|Firefox 2A3FE13F-B10A-4955-A276-0FD751D888F1.png|Outlined 523DD58D-1FA0-46E3-B05C-ACE014E3ECEB.png|Other-Looked C849693F-CB08-440A-A4B9-1717DD1754CD.png|Real Life 3F3DFD55-558A-44C5-BA9B-9EAC6F8AD078.png|Other-Looked (Outlineless) EW IT'S FIREFOX.png|Fake (Old) This is not Firefox.png|Fake (New) D3895FD8-F217-4389-BAFE-6E234F2C7341.png|Circle Fire AC612EFB-8214-45AA-97BC-2AA491FB7056.png|Other-Looked (Real Life) 15B02578-335A-4D71-8660-66556DEE4AD5.png|Another-Looked (Real Life) 7EC4D04F-BFE6-4D41-B90D-0F94B838D343.png|Yet Another-Looked (Real Life) C7E1E0B2-B49F-4748-B7AF-CF3C6713B643.png|Crystal FD91D8D6-3505-4759-9037-6D44FB1F60D0.png|Red 9A9778AE-A711-4335-A4C0-839EE96BF467.png|Vignette iPhone 2019 11 19 125601.png|iPhone 53C732D3-FC5D-42D6-AF8E-FEEE51561CBB.png|iPhone 2G 5E249178-B243-4E22-A0BF-7EDB837544EC.png|iPhone X Lemonade Lemonade 2016.png|Lemonade Lemonade old.png|Lemonade (Old) Lemonade.png|Lemonade(New) Server DDEA10F1-1A0F-4A75-849A-FE92B98E06C2.png|Macintosh D75079BD-2C91-4108-9940-51CF8D4F800D.png|Other-Looked Popie Popie Asset.png|Popie Popie Body.png|Popie Body Popie Mouth Piece.png|Popie Mouth Piece Rook 7ED5AA7C-C32F-464A-A215-53B696BF3EF8.png|Rook 1 F9506B78-C16B-4317-A90F-37DE828CA184.png|Rook 2 Scenes CD1D0737-3198-414E-B81B-E273814795AA.png|Scene 1 384CEE60-DA1D-4E01-8AB1-16173FC5F8F8.png|Scene 2 Snowball Snowball Body.png|1st Snowball Snowball Icon.png|2nd Snowball Paper 2006 White Rectangle.png|2006 White Rectangle 2008 White Rectangle .png|2008 White Rectangle 556490DD-9177-448B-9EEF-569F17041B0F.png|2013 White Rectangle 1723E67B-39D2-46E7-9328-5C6B0457361A.png|2018 White Rectangle New White Rectangle.png|2020 White Rectangle Head with Object Assets A8D7102D-B809-4428-85FE-537CA5DE8270.png|WillBall MyEarisMissing.png|Earless Zany Zany Body.png|Zany Zany Body Halloween.png|Zany's Asset for Halloween (Will be judged as infected from The Sluger, goes also shown as reanimated) Flu Liquid for Zany's Mouth in Halloween.png|Flu Liquid (Will be shown in Zany's Mouth as from Halloween, also shown on her nose when she is sick) bad BadDrawnBasketyBody.png|Bad Drawn Baskety BadDrawnBathingSuitBody.png|Bad Drawn Bathing Suit BadDrawnBeachBallBody.png|Bad Drawn Beach Ball Sketch-1568841030471.png|Bad Drawn Broccoli Pie Idle.png|Pie from IDFB/BFB Pipe.png|Bad Drawn Pipey Soccerball Body Updated.png|Soccerball with Diferent Shading Thumbnail Thumbnail Water Balloon.png|Water Balloon Others Bell.png|Bell 2019-11-20 18.56.32.png|Blue Pillow Image_(10).png|Creamie Cookie Enye Body.png|Enye Green Pipe.png|Green Pipe Hammock.png|Hammock Bubble Wand BubbleWandpng.png|Bubble Wand BubbleWand.png|Another Bubble Wand Effects Bread Add for when there is missing! Category:Browse Category:Assets